1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine, such as slot machine, which displays a plurality of rows of symbols in moving and stopped states; and, in particular, to a gaming machine which provides a player with a predetermined gain when the mode of the rows of symbols displayed in a stopped state is a particular mode which is a predetermined combination of symbols, the front panel of the machine being equipped with a plurality of illuminating members such as lamps and/or LEDs, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among slot machines and some pachinko machines, there have been known gaming machines equipped with a reel apparatus having a plurality of reels, which stops the rotation of each reel after the lapse of a predetermined period of time from the starting of rotation or in response to a predetermined reel-stopping operation carried out by a player. In general, such a reel apparatus has the following configuration.
Namely, the plurality of reels are independently rotatable around the same axis, each of the reels having a plurality of symbols formed on the peripheral surface thereof in series along its circumferential direction. Upon a player's starting operation, the individual reels start rotating at the same time and, thereafter, sequentially stop such that at least one of the plurality of symbols aligns with an effective line disposed on display windows in front of the reels.
The symbols displayed on the display windows are determined by random number sampling carried out by a control unit accommodated in the gaming machine. Namely at the same time when each game is started or immediately thereafter, the control unit determines whether the play results in "winning" or not by comparing a value acquired by random number sampling with an award table prestored in a memory device. When the determination results in winning, then each reel is displayed in a stopped state such that a combination of symbols constructing a winning display mode aligns with the effective line of the display windows. On the other hand, when the determination does not result in winning, each reel is displayed in a stopped state such that a combination of symbols which does not construct any winning display mode aligns with the effective line of the display windows.
In the above-mentioned gaming machine, a particular combination of symbols, such as "7-7-7," called "big winning" which provides the player with a very big gain is predetermined in addition to usual winning modes. Players of such a gaming machine play games, while hoping for big winning.
Therefore, it has been desired that a special attraction be performed when the player's expected big winning is determined, in order to enhance the interest of the player.
In particular, so-called "auto-stop" type slot machines equipped with no stop button have been likely to give the impression that big winning simply occurs when the combination of symbols appearing on the display windows in front of the individual reels incidentally match a particular symbol pattern, so that the excitement of having attained big winning may not always be enough as compared with its expectation, thereby being unsatisfactory in terms of amusement.